The day that I loved you
by partymouse
Summary: Peeta and katniss get married for the pleasure of the capitol, but what happens when she realize that she really loves Peeta. How will this affect the quarter quell? Rated T


Katniss p.o.v

Today is the day I marry Peeta Melark for the pleasure of the capitol, the capitol forced us to get married and now here I am getting ready before my wedding starts. My prep team does the finishing touches on my makeup and my hair, then Cinna comes in with my dress, my shoes, a red piece of old fabric and a hair pick with rue flower on it. Then I see the old piece of fabric and I pick it up,

"What is this old piece of fabric for."

"It's for you to wear on your dress, it's an old tradition for the mother of the bride to pass down something from her wedding."

"My mother gave this to you?"

"Yes indeed, she said that she wore it on her wedding day and she wanted you to wear it."

"That was so kind of her."

"Yes it was, shall we put the dress on?"

"Yes we shall."

Then cinna helps me to fit on my wedding dress that the citizens of the capitol voted on the most. And once Cinna is done fitting on my dress, he takes the old piece of fabric and he ties it around my waist and he makes an elegant bow on the side of the dress. Then finally my shoes on and Cinna puts my hair pick in my hair, then I look in the mirror and I see what I've gotten myself into, Peeta wanted a wedding but he wanted it to be real and now it's just going to be for president snow amusement. Then Cinna realises the fear in my eyes,

"What are you fears, Katniss?"

"Everyone I love dies."

"You don't have to worry, just live for the moments now."

"I wish I could but this marriage was planned by the capitol, Peeta wanted a real wedding now it's just for the camera's." Then I look at the time and I see it's almost time to walk down the aisle.

"Well I wish I could give you some advice but we have to go."

"Ok."

Then we leave the room and Cinna tells me that he'll be in the crowd and he'll see me before the reception, then I search for prim and I find her talking to madge, then I start to walk over there to talk to her.

"Hi, little duck you look pretty."

"Thanks, not as beautiful as you."

"Well I don't consider myself beautiful." Then prim looks at the clock, and realise that she has to go.

"See you later katniss I'll see you at the reception."

"See you later prim."

Then I start walking to the garden where the marriage will be held and I look at prim and madge walking down the aisle with their knee length lavender dresses with a bouquet of yellow dandelions and some white primroses, then once they're done I start walking down the aisle with my mermaid chiffon lacy dress with a simple red bow at the side then I have a bouquet of white roses. Then once I come to the end I meet Peeta stare with those beautiful blue eyes of his, then I step up the platform and I put my bouquet down.

*Page breaker*

Then after we exchanged the rings we said our vows,

"I Peeta take thee katniss to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. "

"I katniss take thee Peeta to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Then me and Peeta kiss and we start depend the kiss, and we need to breathe so break up the kiss and we walk down the aisle and we enter the nice and comfy lounge room. Then we get called for wedding photo shoot, first me and Peeta take a photo together, then prim, madge and me take a photo together, then Peeta and his brothers , then we all take a picture together. After the photo shoot my prep team takes me to the room and then they let down my hair and they remove my make-up. They curl my hair, then they put some eye liner on, and finally they put some lip gloss on me. After that they leave and then Cinna comes in with an elegant short ivy dress, with chiffon and a flower strap at the left shoulder. Then we fit it on, but it feels heavier than any other dress,

"This dress is a bit heavy, it reminds me of the dress when I had the interview."

"It's similar to your other dress but a twist with it, but remember to only twirl on the dance floor with Peeta."

"Ok" I reply,

Then we exit the room and I go meet Peeta at our table with our family, once I arrive there I go and sit next to him. After having the entrée and the main course Peeta and I cut the cake, then we feed it to him but I accidentally got some cake on his nose and I giggle a bit, then when he feeds it to me he get it all over my cheek. Then I look into his lovely blue eyes, and I give him a short and sweet kiss on the lips. Then after I start realising that maybe that not all of this is for the camera's, then once everyone is done eating the cake everyone starts dancing on the dance floor. Then me and peeta join hands and we dance hand in hand,

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Why?" I ask Peeta,

"Because you never wanted to get married, and now look at us."

"I wanted some of this." I admit,

"What do you mean?" He ask me with his lovely sea blue eyes,

"I meant that I wanted to marry you." Then he becomes speechless and i reply with a short kiss on the lips,

"So all of this wasn't an act." He asks me,

"I'm not so sure, but pretty much yes." I reply,

"Shall we dance the whole way through the night."

"Yes we shall." I reply with a small giggle,

Then as we dance I twirl and fire sperads arond my dress and makes it into a knee length coal black dress with feathers, then me and Peeta continue dancing until it gets late.

* * *

Then once the reception was over me and Peeta went to a lovely hotel, one we went to our room we started kissing. Then the night slowly drifted off...

* * *

**ok this was an extra story so I could practice my writing, but Thesnowyangel pm me and I told her that i was working on a extra project, so here it is. Shout out for following me on rising of a mockingjay, and if you haven't read it you can find it on my profile.**

**Lots of love,**

**XxxxPartymousexxxX**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
